dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariel Light
Ariel Light is a female character in The Magic Knight. She is the daughter of one of the Four Great Seraph, Uriel. She later joined Lancelot's Brave Saints as his Five of Hearts. Appearance Ariel is a petite girl a bit taller than Koneko with silvery white hair and light purple eyes; bust is a bit bigger than Ravel. Her hair is tied in two small twin tails, with a single braid around every one of them. Before she transferred to Kuoh Academy, she wore an adorned holy white dress that stopped passed her knees. After transferring to Kuoh Academy, Ariel now wears girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. After becoming apart of Lancelot's Brave Saint, she has a red "6" printed on the back of her hand. As a Pure Angel, Ariel has six wings growing from her back and a halo. Personality At her first appearance, Ariel appears to be a very timid young girl, normally being frightened by the littlest of things. This is shown when she was being 'harassed' be the males of Kuoh Academy who were very known for being a lolicon, who thought that she was cute and adorable. She is also a kind young girl and shows a respect for those around her, especially those who were older than her. As shown when she respectfully called Lance 'Lancelot-sama or Lance-sama'. Even a descendant of Lucifer, Vali who was a former member of the terrorist group Khaos Brigade 'Vali-sama'. And Ophis who was the former leader of the Khaos Brigade and the Ouroboros Dragon as 'Ophis-sama'. Ariel had also developed a very close relationship with Koneko Toujou, Ravel Phenex, Gasper and Asia Argento and Hikaru Ikari. Mainly due to three of them being in the same year as her and due to Asia, who was extremely nice to her during their first meeting. History Ariel was born two years after Lancelot was born in Heaven, she is the daughter of one of the Four Great Seraph, Uriel. Growing up in Heaven, she was treated with the utmost respect by a number of the Angels, Ariel would meet due to the status of her father and was treated like a princess by both her parents. One day, Ariel found Gabriel looking into a magical mirror that connects to the Human World. Powers & Abilities Light-Based Weapons: As the daughter of one of the Four Great Seraph, Uriel, Ariel is able to use a number of light-based weapons and abilities with ease. Holy Flame: Ariel's signature skill she inherited from her father, Uriel. She combines light and flames together to create Holy Flames. She admitted that she is far from matching her father's power output and temperature; Uriel rebutted saying that what keeps her from using her full potential is her timid nature since her flames can also turn unstable depending on her mental and emotional state. Flight: As an Angel, Ariel is capable of flying using her six angel wings. Trivia *Ariel's first name means "Lion of God" in Hebrew, which is ironic considering her timid nature. *Ariel's character image is from Kirin Toudou from Gakusen Toshi Asterisk. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Lancelot's Brave Saints